Ayla In The Sky
by taylaymartinay
Summary: Bella is kidnapped and forced to attend Hogwarts. She is on a mission only she can accomplish but will it be enough? How will she cope? There she meets some new friends and maybe some new enemies. AU possibly Bella/Voldemort also possibly Bella/Sirius and maybe Bella/Remus we'll see what happens :) This was written just for you Arabella Whitlock (:
1. Chapter 1

Cold. It was so cold. My fingers and toes were completely numb. The forest floor was covered in white frost and maybe when they found me I would be covered in frost too. I couldn't even shiver anymore. I was too cold to shiver.

Edward was gone. I wanted to be gone too. I didn't want to be in this world if Edward wasn't in it with me. He left me here in the forest the day after my sixteenth birthday. I still remembered the happy faces and the singing and then it was all over, all because of a silly paper cut.

I could see in my mind my father not being burdened with a silly love-sick sixteen year old anymore and my mother having less to worry about. She would be sitting on a beach in Florida thinking about the waves and about Phil. She wouldn't have to wonder if I was ok.

Crunch.

To my left I heard a footstep. The frost crunching underfoot was so loud in this eerie silence. I knew it wasn't Edward. This footstep was too light to be his, but I couldn't keep myself from hoping.

Crunch. Crunch.

The person, who ever it was, was standing right next to me now. If it isn't Edward then I don't care, I told myself. I lay still hoping that maybe the cold would take my life before this not-Edward could save me.

A pair of warm strong arms lifted me and curled me inward to a warm chest. I could hear a strong heartbeat and I could hear this person breathing. I reluctantly curled my knees inward to be closer to the warmth and then I passed out.

I awoke curled up under a heavy quilt. My first thought was that I was at my Grandma Marie's house. She always made sure I was warm at night. Then I remembered she had died when I was young. Beside me I could hear the crackle of a fire. Maybe someone had found me and taken me to their home until I could warm up. Angry thought erupted in my mind to this person, who ever they were, for taking me from the fate I had chosen.

'No, I can't be angry. They were just trying to help.' I thought to myself.

I sat up and found I was in a very small cabin. I was laying in a bed big enough for one person with not one but two heavy quilts on top of me. The cabin was not very decorated. The furniture and the walls were plain. Just across from me was a small fireplace. The fire was crackling merrily and a man was stoking it was a long poker.

He was facing away from me but he had a dark cloak and dark hair. His hand was very pale in contrast to his cloak. He was poking at a log, almost as if he were wishing pain on the log. Something about him was scary and I didn't like it one bit.

"Excuse me, w-where am I?" I asked trying to sound as respectful as I could.

"You are in my cabin," His voice was smooth like silk with an English accent and still something about it scared me but I wasn't sure what "It's better than the forest floor though, right?"

He was trying to make me mad. He wanted to get some kind of amusement from it.

"I'm sorry, I need to go home." I said pulling the blankets off of me.

"You are not going anywhere." He emphasized the 'you.'

He slowly turned around and what I saw made me shiver again. Goose bumps began to climb up my arm. I backed as far as I could from him until I was up against the wall. His eyes were red slits. His nose was almost completely unnoticeable and his teeth were sharp like snake teeth.

"I only saved you because I was looking for a muggle for my sacrifice and you seemed perfect," He came closer to me and I pushed back again to the wall. "You were laying there frozen and dying and wishing to no longer live so I took you and healed your frostbite. You will do nicely."

His eyes made me think of a snake getting ready to attack a tasty bunny for its meal and this snake looked excited.

"P-please, im not a muggle. I d-don't even know what that is." I begged.

"A muggle is a person of no power, useless like you." Then he smiled and his smile was so wide and so creepy that my heart jumped to a million miles per hour.

He pulled a strange black twisted looking knife from the pocket of his robes. I closed my eyes and wished with all my heart that I could leave here and go home. That was when I fell. I fell backward and hit my head on a rock and for a second I saw stars. When I looked up I saw the sky and the trees and the sun just coming up then I saw there was a me-sized hole in the wall of the cabin and the man was standing there looking into the hole shocked.

I got up to run and his expression turned to anger. He raised a hand and I was being pulled back. I tried to grab at the ground. The wall. Anything but his pull was too strong.

I landed on the floor of the cabin with a thump next to the bed. The man waved a wooden stick and the hole fixed itself. He got to his knees to look into my eyes. I fearfully backed away until I was leaning against a night-stand but he was still so close to me.

"So, you're a witch." He said spitting the last word

"I'm not a witch." I said trying not to look away from his blood red eyes.

"No, when you woke you were completely muggle. I could sense that but I believe your fear of me has triggered the magic in your blood."

"My parents are normal. They're muggles like me. Like you said. Useless."

"Anyone can have magical blood. Sometimes families can pass it down for generations without realizing it. The opposite can happen to purely magical families. They have magic for generations and someone is born without it."

"All I want is to go home." I said trying not to cry.

"Oh, don't worry I don't need you for a sacrifice now but you cant go home. You are still of some use to me yet. After all you do need to go to school to learn to control your magic."

"I do?"

"Oh, yes. I will let you go to the school with out harm on one condition."

"What do you want?"

"There is a group called The Order of the Phoenix. They are trying to destroy me. they want me dead. They are at the school right now. I want you to spy on them for me. I will check on you every month and if you haven't even tried to get information from them I will kill you and I will kill that little town you come from, what was it called? Forks."


	2. Chapter 2

The man introduced himself to me as the Dark Lord Voldemort. He pulled me up by the arm and took me around the waist. His skin was cold to the touch. Not like Edwards but like some disgusting animal. I instinctively screamed as he lifted me off my feet. The last thing I heard was his high pitched psychotic laugh before everything went dark.

The darkness seemed to press in on me. My ears felt like they might explode and if I didn't get air soon I might suffocate. Before I knew it morning daylight was shining in my eyes again. Voldemort dropped me and I hit the ground scraping my knee.

"Stand up." He said looking around.

I stood and saw that we were standing at an outdoor train station. It was strange that no one was here. We stood alone.

"Where is this?" I asked stepping back from Voldemort who was pulling a dark hood over his head.

"This is the Hogsmeade Train Station. No one can apperate into Hogwarts itself so this is as close as we can get."

"Apperate? And why is this train station empty?"

"Apperate. Appear and disappear? You're a witch you should know that. The reason this place is empty is because it is only used to drop off and pick up Hogwarts students."

I ignored his attitude and looked away.

"Why are we here?" I asked looking at the morning sun.

"Behind us here is the road to Hogwarts. Normally the carriages carry the students to the school but you will walk there. When you get there you'll tell them you accidentally used magic in your parent's home and they kicked you out and someone sent you there."

I looked at the road and saw it was big enough for cars to drive through. There were lots of trees on either side of it. It was kind of creepy like there was something behind those trees waiting to jump out.

"Remember," Voldemort broke through my thoughts and pointed a long white finger in my face "If you can't spy on the order I will kill you and everyone in that town you're from."

I nodded and watched as the wicked, evil man disappeared with a loud crack. I turned and walked to the trail and began my journey to the school left alone with my thoughts.

The trees were creepy to say the least. I kept feeling like I was being watched and every little sound had me jumping. I knew it was because I had been kidnapped and threatened but my fears didn't subside. After a while of walking I came to a large black wrought iron gate. I pushed the gate to find out it was locked.

"Focus." I told myself. I had done magic before and I could do it again. When nothing happened I sighed.

"Come on, I just want to go to the school." The gate suddenly opened.

"Um, thank you." I said walking through the gate.

I kept walking the trail. The trees seemed to get thicker and thicker and the sky was less and less as I walked. What came into my view were large rolling hills with thick green grass. On one side there was a huge lake and on the other was the most beautiful and biggest castle I had ever seen. There were tall towers and large gothic windows.

I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I kept looking at it until I realized I was just a step away from being in the lake. I walked around the lake still watching the amazing castle. It was so peaceful here. The birds sang and the trees brushed against each other in the breeze. After a while I got distracted by

"Ha-ha-ha!"

Up ahead there were what looked like five teenagers laughing and jumping around trying to catch something shiny and floating. Three older guys were knocking each other over and trying to catch what was glinting off the sun. There was a girl standing off to the side laughing at their silliness and there was a short chubby guy trying to catch it but the three guys were pushing him away and he couldn't keep up.

I continued to walk toward them. Maybe they could tell me where the school was. When they saw me they all stopped what they were doing and the shiny thing continued to float trying to tease them. The happiness on their faces was replaced with a serious look.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" One of the taller guys stepped up to me. He had dark messy hair and round glasses. By the look on his face I felt like I was being sent to detention by a teacher.

"I um…I did something…they said I did magic…I don't know what happened…" It was easy to pretend to be traumatized. I covered my face with my hand and let my fearful and upset feelings loose. My tears quickly began to flow and I fell to my knees.

"Oh no," a girl with long auburn hair and bright almond green eyes put her arm around me and lifted me. "Don't you worry. I'm Professor Evans and we'll take care of you here." she led me toward the castle with the other guys following behind.

They took me through two large oak doors. Two of the guys, one was the one with glasses and the other was a guy with long dark hair pulled into a ponytail and sparkling grey eyes, held the doors open to reveal a large entry way.

All around us were paintings that were moving and would talk to each other. Right in front of us was a large marble staircase that looked as if it belonged in a cathedral. The ceiling was so high up a skyscraper might just have fit perfectly.

"What is this?" I asked trying to look at everything around us at once.

"This is Hogwarts," Professor Evans said "And what's your name?"

"Bella." I sniffed. For a second I thought about making up a name but it didn't seem worth it. If Voldemort killed me then I would die under my own name. We walked up the staircase together and down a long hall. It was eerily quiet and there were torch brackets on every wall.

"You're all so young to be professors." I stated looking around at all of them.

"The Dark Lord is getting stronger and Dumbledore needs more protection around the school so he hired us to be professors." The guy with the ponytail said almost boastfully.

"The Dark Lord?"

"An evil man who wants to control us. He's been getting stronger and gaining more and more control within the ministry."

"The ministry?"

"Yes. The ministry of magic."

"Oh." He was gaining more and more control here too then. There was a pain in my heart knowing that these people were so kind and yet I was already betraying them.

We stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle. A guy who seemed quietest of all stepped up in front of the group. He had sandy hair and pale skin. There were dark bags under his eyes. There four long scars on his cheek and down his neck.

"Sugar Quills." He said loudly. I was about to ask what he was doing when the gargoyle leapt from his spot showing a narrow staircase hiding just behind him. We all stepped onto it and the gargoyle covered the passage again.

"You get to meet Dumbledore." The guy with glasses said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The staircase began to shift upward until we reached a wooden door. The guy with the sandy hair and scars knocked.

"Enter." An old mans voice said.

The room was large. There were shelves and shelves and there were little tables with strange objects on them.

"Professor Dumbledore, we are sorry to bother you, but we found this girl wondering around. She seems a little upset." Evans said

The old man sat at a large desk. He was tall with a long beard and golden and silver robes. He had blue eyes that seemed to know everything.

"Please, have a seat." He said gesturing to the two large chairs in front of him. The Professors left and I sat down.

"What is your name?" He asked kindly

"My name is Bella Swan." I said feeling as if his eyes could see through my soul.

"What happened to make you so upset?" He asked in a fatherly way

I made up some story about me blowing a whole through my parents living room and getting kicked out. I told him a man found me wandering and transported me to Hogsmeade.

"I-I don't think they don't want me back." I said imagining how worried my parents must actually be.

"I'm sure that's not true. Why don't you stay here for the summer and when school starts you'll be sorted and next summer you can go home." I nodded though I thought for sure the fear in my eyes would give me away.

The old professor looked at me for a long while with those blue eyes before finally excusing me. I hurriedly got up from my chair wanting to leave. When I opened the door I found the four boys with their ears against it. Evans was standing to the side looking annoyed.

For the first time in the last a few days I laughed. The sight before me was so comical I couldn't help it.

"I told you, Lily," The guy with long hair said "We Marauders can make anyone laugh."

"Come on, we'll show you around." The guy with glasses said

As we walked down the hall they introduced themselves.

"You already know my wife Lily; I'm James or Professor Potter."

"Your wife? How old are you?"

"Nineteen. We've been married for a year." James said that as if it were obvious. I was only seventeen myself. I could just imagine how my mother would react if I were to get married in a year.

"I'm serious." The guy with long hair and sparkling grey eyes said. I waited for him to finish what he was saying and we looked oddly at each other when he let out a bark like laugh.

"That's my name. Sirius Black." The group began to laugh with him

"I'm Remus." The sandy haired guy with the scars smiled.

"I'm Peter." Peter was short and chubby with watery blue eyes and blonde hair. His face flushed pink and he looked away from me. I decided to ignore this awkward moment and change the subject.

"So, you're teachers?"

"Yep. We aren't supposed to but there are a lot of dark times coming."

'I know what you mean.' I thought

"Anyway, this will be your room until you get sorted." Sirius said gesturing to a door behind a curtain Remus was holding back.

I opened the door and found a small one bedroom apartment of some sort. The floors were wood and the walls had some sort of French design. There was a fire place and a grey couch with red, yellow, purple, and green throw pillows on it and just behind that was a wooden table with a stack of books.

"Thank you." I said greatfully. I loved this but it only reminded me that I didn't have any clothes or books or anything with me.

"Don't thank us. Thank Dumbledore." Remus said

"Have you ever played quidditch?" James asked knowing the answer

They took me to a large stadium. It was like a real football stadium but it had three large hoops on each end. Quidditch turned out to be a magical sport the boys were obsessed over. In short they flew around on brooms, yes brooms, and threw balls around.

I never liked sports so I didn't really want to play but it was exciting to watch the boys flying on brooms. James seemed to be the centre of attention in the game. Everyone was trying to get the ball from him. Peter and lily carried bats and Remus tried to catch the shiny ball.

I couldn't help watching. I had never been so hypnotized. Before we knew it the sun had gone down and the stars had come out. The stars reminded me of my mother. When I was a little kid she used to point out her favourite star. Ayla.

'What are you thinking now, mom? I bet you're freaking out.'

"We already missed dinner." I hadn't seen James get off his broom but it seemed in a second there he was in front of me with the boys and Lily.

"Oh, that's alright." I said hugging my knees to me.

"We can always go to the kitchens. You alright moony?" Sirius asked Remus who was rubbing the back of his neck.

Remus glanced at the half moon then back at Sirius.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to the kitchens, I'm starving."

The kitchens were behind the painting of some fruit. Sirius tickled the pair in the painting and the painting revealed a huge kitchen with four long tables. We all sat down at a small round table in a corner. There were small creatures running around and begging us to get us food. It was almost sad.

James ordered us a roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and garlic bread.

"So, do you know what house you'll go into?" Peter asked as if I should know what that meant. When I looked from person to person with a confused expression Lily said

"There are four houses. Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, hufflepuff for the kind, and Slytherine for the cunning and slightly evil. Every first year gets sorted into one of the houses."

I could see myself being a good Gryffindor or maybe a Hufflepuff but I knew I deserved to be where the cunning and evil belonged. I was a traitor and these people were so kind.

"I'm not sure. Where are you?" I asked looking at them all.

"Gryffindor." They all said at once laughing

"You would make a great Gryffindor." Sirius said with a wink and making me blush. I was greatfull for the candlelight to cover it but from the look on Lily's face she noticed.

After dinner the group walked me to my room. I didn't even take my clothes off. I just went to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I dreamt of glowing red eyes and snakes. When I awoke in a cold sweat I couldn't remember the dream, I was just about to shower when there was a knock at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning!" Lily said happily as I opened the door. She had a black duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

"Um, good morning." I said awkwardly

"Listen, I know you don't have any clothes with you so I thought I would bring you some."

"Oh, wow. Thank you." I said opening the door wider for her to come in.

"You don't have to worry about returning them because I haven't worn any of these since I went to school here." I followed her into the bedroom where she dumped the bag on my bed. The clothes weren't exactly my style but I was too grateful to even have clothes to complain.

They were tank tops and shorts and skirts and some long dresses. I pulled from the pile a long purple blue tank top and a white skirt. Lily handed me some flip flops and I went to shower.

When I got out lily was still there. She had made my bed and folded my clothes and put them away.

"Aren't teachers supposed to be strict or something?" I asked turning so she could see my outfit.

"Well, we aren't teachers yet so it doesn't count. Don't expect us to be so nice when school starts." She smiled

"Oh, so what are you all doing today?"

"James and I are going into Hogsmeade today and Peter and Remus are going over some lesson plans so its just you and Sirius today."

"Just me and Sirius?"

"Yep. Don't worry Sirius doesn't bite." Lily winked.

Lily had told me Sirius would be spending the day on the quidditch field so I walked down the halls testing myself to see if I could remember the way when I bumped in to Peter who dropped his books.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said helping him pick up his books.

"It's ok. don't worry I always drop my books." He mumbled bending down to pick them up. Just as he grabbed for a book I saw on his left wrist a strange tattoo. It was a skull eating a snake. Before I could get a better look he pushed his sleeve down. He grabbed his books from me and ran off.

I finally found Sirius flying around the stadiums in the morning light. When he saw me he landed and walked towards me.

"Hey, there!" he said happily

"Hey. Why are you flying so early in the morning?" I asked combing my hands through my hair.

"It's never too early to fly." He laughed. He got me a broom from an old shed to fly on and handed it to me. I took it gently unsure how to tell him I couldn't fly.

"I'm ok. why don't you fly and I'll watch." I said to him handing it back.

"Oh, come on. You really don't want to fly?" He asked

"I don't know how." I said honestly

his face seemed to light up.

"Oh, that's easy to remedy." He took the broom from me and threw it to the side.

He set the broom into position and had me get on. It was strange and uncomfortable.

"Hold it steady and just feel the broom." He said. I closed my eyes and felt the broom. It was smooth and vibrating slightly. I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves tightly around me. I quickly opened my eyes to find I was a foot in the air and Sirius was right behind me holding tightly to me. Maybe a little too tightly.

"I'm flying." I whispered in a gasp.

"You're flying. Now steer the broom slightly to the right." Flying was so easy. It didn't require moving your legs or catching anything. The broom was light and quick.

We were in the sky for what felt like forever just flying. Sirius taught me all kinds of moves. I learned how to flip in the air and how to dodge other flyers.

"You're really good. You should play quidditch on the team." He said making me flush pink.

"I don't know I'm not very good at sports."

"That's ok. You can train. Are you hungry? Its lunch time."

Together we walked to the castle.

"So, I didn't think Peter would be a tattoo type of person."

"Peter? Tattoos? Yeah right. You probably have the wrong Peter." He laughed

"That's what I thought I saw but maybe it was just me. It looked like a tattoo of a snake and a skull."

Suddenly Sirius got very serious.

"A skull and a snake? You must have seen wrong. That's the sign of Voldemort. Peter would never be on his side."

"You're right. That was my mistake." I said looking away awkwardly. The rest of the walk was silent.

I had to find out if that was really what I saw and if it was what I saw then I needed to find a way to get rid of Peter. I couldn't let him betray these people willingly.

Lunch was fairly quiet. It was me and Sirius and Remus and Peter. Peter was unusually quiet while Sirius and Remus talked about quidditch.

After lunch I asked Sirius how I could send a letter. He took me to a tower full of owls.

"These owls can send a letter to anyone anywhere. Pick anyone." He said

I chose a grey and white speckled owl. It had fierce eyes that reminded me of Edward. I didn't know if it was allowed but I carried the owl to my room. I set the own on a dresser and sat at my desk.

Dear, dad

I want you to know that I am safe and I miss you. I can't tell you where I am but I won't be back until next summer. I promise to write again but just don't worry about me.

Bella

I started a letter to Edward but I couldn't decide what to say. I miss you? I love you? Come back?

Dear, Edward

You said my life will be as if you never existed but you broke your promise. I know you existed. I remember you. My heart still hurts. Don't expect me to keep my promise.

Bella


	5. Chapter 5

I spent two weeks stalking Peter. I followed him whenever I could and tried to get him to join our groups when we went to fly or visit Hogsmead. I think he may have been suspicious of me because he always seemed to want to get away from me. He would give me this strange look and back away.

One day I found him walking into the castle by himself. I grabbed him by the front of his robes and into a broom closet. He seemed shocked and immediately reached for the door knob.

"Don't." I said holding my wand in front of his face. I didn't know how to use a wand but I hoped he might still fear me.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Look, I know what that tattoo means. If you are trying to betray your own friends just know I won't let it happen."

"I don't have a tattoo. I would never betray my friends." He began to slowly reach the knob.

"The message stands." I said watching him scurry from the room.

I hoped he wouldn't tell anyone and that maybe he would take it to heart but I very much doubted it.

Sirius had forgotten about our conversation completely. He turned out to be very flirty which was something I was not good at. The first time he flirted with me I told him flat out I wasn't a flirter and he winked and said

"That's ok. I can flirt enough for the both of us." Making me laugh and blush deeply.

One night after dinner he sweetly offered his arm and asked to walk me to my room. I agreed with a smile and took his arm.

We stopped in front of my room.

"Good night." I said turning to open my door.

"Wait." He grabbed my arm gently to stop me.

"What?" I asked just before he leaned down and gently kissed me. His lips were soft. Being this close I registered that he smelled sweet like…like vanilla.

"Bella." Edward's voice was loud and clear. I opened my eyes and moved away. I looked everywhere to find Edward was no where in sight. Sirius looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Sirius, I don't know what to say." I said twisting a lock of my hair.

"It's ok. I should have warned you. I'll give you some time to think about it." He smiled his perfect amazing smile and walked away.

I sighed looking around me once more before opening my door and entering. As soon as I the door closed the door I realized there was someone standing in my room. It was a dark figure with a hood.

The dark figure lifted its head to show bright red eyes and an evil smile.

"Hello, Bella." He said in that silky smooth voice.

"You." I whispered.

"Oh, yes. It's me."

"What do you want?"

"I've been talking to Peter. He says you've been stalking him and even threatened him."

"I don't want him to betray his friends." My hands shook

"But you'll both betray them. Because I'm telling you to." He walked closer to me. I backed away.

"I can't. I don't want to." He stepped even closer and as I tried once again to step away from him he reached out and took my wrist. His hand was so tight around my wrist that before I could stop myself I had let out a cry.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt…too much." He said without explaining. He pulled his black wand out and pressed it to my wrist. Black ink seemed to spread from it. The ink burned my arm and I screamed. I closed my eyes tightly. When the pain had subsided I looked at what he had done to my arm.

There on my arm was the exact same tattoo that Peter had on his arm. The skull eating the snake.

"There, now you will keep quiet about Peter and you are officially one of us."


	6. twiwarts6

I KNOW THESE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN A LITTLE BORING BUT I PROMISE TO ADD SOME ACTION SCENES LATER ON.

I lay in bed for a few days ignoring every knock at my door. I only looked at my tattoo wishing it would go away. I would trace the dark lines of the skull watching as just for a split second it would turn light green and then back to black.

There was a knock at the door that I once again ignored.

"Bella, it's me." Peter's voice said through the door.

He was here. He was really knocking at my door. Was he going to apologize or tell me I deserved it? I was off my bed in a second. I opened the door with force.

"What do you want?" I said angrily

"Can I come in?" he asked

"You want me to let you in?" I asked getting even angrier

"Please?" He asked

I stepped to the side to allow him in. I couldn't really yell at him in the hallway. When the door was safely closed I turned on him.

"Look, you may have volunteered to betray your friends but I don't want to betray them. The only reason I have to is because he will kill everyone in my town."

He sat down on the couch comfortably as if this was a nice afternoon chat.

"You think I want to betray my friends?" He asked. In surprise I sat down in a chair and looked at him.

"You-you don't want to betray your friends?"

"I had this girlfriend. She was amazing. So sweet and kind but I couldn't tell my friends because they would have made fun of me for dating the Minister of Magic's daughter. We dated for a long time. I was so in love with her. I wanted to propose to her, except when I asked her father he forced us to break up. I don't know why Voldemort chose the time he chose but he showed up to me one day in Hogsmead. He told me if I didn't do as he said he would kill her. So now I am betraying my friends for the girl that I love and I can never have."

"I-I'm sorry."

"You told Sirius about my tattoo. You almost got Milena killed. I'm sorry I had to tell him but I can't risk her dying."

"Isn't there something Dumbledore can do? You all talk so highly of him."

"What if I tell Dumbledore and Voldemort finds out and Milena dies?"

"That's how I feel." I said quietly knowing how trapped Peter must feel

"I didn't come here to bond," Peter stood up "I just came to warn you not to risk Milena again."

"I won't." I whispered feeling ashamed. Without a word He left closing the door quietly.

I was just going to layback down on my bed when there was another knock at the door. This time it opened without me asking.

"Hey, Bella," Sirius's head popped through a crack in the door "It's me. How are you? Im starting to worry that my kiss traumatized you."

He came in the room and closed the door behind him.

"I saw Peter leaving. What were you guys talking about?"

"It was nothing. He wanted to know how I was." I lied placing my face on my hand

"And how are you?" He sat on the couch next to me.

I knew he was asking about the kiss and I still wasn't sure what to tell him. I enjoyed it but I had heard Edwards voice when I kissed him. What if it happened again?

"I honestly don't know." I said

"Well, what are you feeling, Bella?"

Upset, sad, scared, lonely.

"I'm feeling a little nervous. I just broke up with someone and I'm wondering if this is wrong or if it's right. Maybe it's too soon-"

Sirius got up from the couch and kissed me with no warning. His lips were still so soft and he still smelled of vanilla.

"Bella." There it was again. Why was Edward torturing me like this? Every time I heard his voice my heart broke a thousand times over. The kiss broke but I didn't open my eyes knowing Edward wouldn't be there.

"Are you alright?" Sirius sounded unsure. I opened my eyes and tried to think of what to tell him.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind." Understatement. I laughed a little feeling my cheeks turn red again.

"You have a lot more than that on your mind." Sirius said looking at me with a strange expression I had never seen before. Did he know? How could he have found out? the room suddenly felt cold and goose bumps climbed my arms.

"W-what?" I asked

Sirius reached his hand and touched my cheek still looking at me with that expression.

"There is a guy you're in love with. He can't escape your mind. And there is something else…something dark. Something you fear above all else." For a few seconds we stayed in that position with Sirius just looking at me and I was sitting in shock. Then he let me go and sat back down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your thoughts or anything it's just that I'm the divination teacher this year and since I learned that trick I can't help doing it sometimes." He smiled as if nothing had happened.

"What's divination?" I asked trying to change the subject

"It's all about learning the future and reading signs."

"Oh, ok." I wasn't quite sure that I wanted anyone to know my future. Including me. I would have to keep a further distance from Sirius than anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

The group was out flying again today so I figured I could spend the day exploring the castle by myself. Sirius was pretty down trodden that I wasn't joining them but James offered him a butterbeer which cheered him up immensely.

Walking the castle was fun. I met all sorts of ghosts and talked with most of the paintings. It seemed the knights standing guard in each hall would move their heads or arms when I wasn't looking.

It had just found the north tower. I was standing at the edge of the tower looking over everything. Balancing myself with the pillar to my right. It was so beautiful from this high up. You could see all the grounds, the lake, and the stadium. Just a little way from the stadium there was a little hut with smoke coming from the chimney. How odd. A fireplace going in the middle of summer? Just a little way from the hut was a tree that was actually moving. The limbs swung from side to side as if shoeing away a fly. All of it had me in aw. I couldn't believe there was a world like this that I had never heard of.

All of a sudden from behind me I felt two very cold hands push me. I screamed loudly as I fell off balance. I managed to catch the edge of the tower but I was hanging on with just my fingers. From where I was hanging was a short little man-ghost. He had a pale face and an odd looking suit. He cackled loudly.

"Ooopsy." He said laughing.

"Help me!" I yelled

"Peeves will help you if you can answer his riddle." He said in a strange high pitched voice.

"Please! I'm going to fall!" I yelled helplessly. This made Peeves only laughed more. I was going to fall and die because of this creepy little monster. I wondered if there was something below me I could catch onto or maybe something could catch me. There was nothing. Only the hard stone on the ground. When I looked back up there was a pale looking guy with long dark hair and brown eyes staring down at me.

"Take my hand." He said reaching his hand out. Without hesitation I took it and, as though with no effort, he pulled me up. I accidentally landed on top of him. Very awkwardly I removed myself and sat against the wall hugging my knees. I knew what was coming and I didn't want this boy to see it.

"Are you alright?" He asked

I only nodded. The tears began to flow and I started to sob. It wasn't just almost dying that made me cry it was everything. Losing Edward, being threatened, and betraying friends who had done nothing wrong.

The guy sat next to me against the wall. He didn't seem to know what to do. He settled on patting me on the back

"Hey, er, it's all ok. You're fine." He said gently. When that didn't help he placed his arm around me and I layed my head on his shoulder. This was a comfortable position for a long time but when I was done crying I decided it was silly of me to act like this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start crying like that. I've had a lot happen. My name is Bella." I tried to smile nicely at him hoping that my red eyes and blotchiness didn't make me look too bad.

"My name is Severus." I could tell that this boy was not used to smiling. He had a natural looking sneer on his face and his dark eyes were emotionless.

"Are you going to school here?"

"No, I'm the potions master." He smiled proudly then. I could tell he never had much to be proud of in his life much like me. My greatest pride had been Edward and now he was gone.

"Thank you for saving me." I said hoping he would say something else.

"I heard you scream. I never thought Peeves would do something like that. He usually plays pranks but he has never endangered anyone before."

"Well, he has now. What pranks does he usually play?"

"You know, putting gum in people's hair or throwing things at people. He once dropped a whole vase on me in my sleep."

"You don't call that endangering people?"

"Ok, so he can be a little dangerous. What were you doing up here in the first place?" He asked with that sneer

"I was exploring the castle. I wanted to see the tower."

"Well, now you've seen it." He smiled

"Yes, now I've seen it inside and out." Severus had his own sort of humour. He knew all sorts of jokes and he was really smart. He showed me a text book that he had during school where he corrected everything the text book said. We sat in the tower just talking until the sun went down and the stars came out. I imagined the group was wondering where I was but they could wait for a little while.

"Do you see that star?" I pointed in the direction of my mothers star.

"Yes. That's Ayla. It's quite a beautiful star."

"That's my mother's star. Her favourite. She wanted to name me after it but my dad wanted Bella. Some nights, back home, my mom and I would just lie on a blanket and look at the stars."

"You must miss home." The happiness in his face disappeared and he looked away.

"I miss it a lot." I said laying my head down on his shoulder.

"I'm sure your parents are missing you too." He said. I yawned and closed my eyes still seeing the beautiful starlit sky in my mind.

I woke to see a dark stone ceiling above me. The room I was in was lit by just a candle. I sat up to find myself on a large dark green bed. Severus was lying right next to me. His eyes were wide open but he was staring off into space.

"Where am I?" I asked

"You fell asleep so I brought you to my room. Trust me, I didn't do anything sick I just didn't know where your room was." He was fully dressed and so was I so I had a feeling he was telling the truth.

"Oh, thank you." I said realizing that for the second time that day he had done something nice without me having to ask.

"Sure." He smiled

"What time is it?"

"It's 2am." He said

"I should go to my room. It's late."

"Ok, I'll show you the way out."

Severus's room was in the dungeons. The way out was confusing. There were different turns and doors behind portraits that we walked through. After a half an hour we made it to a part of the school I knew.

"I can make it from here." I smiled

"Ok, it was nice to meet you, Bella."

"And you as well, Severus."

We shook hands and walked our separate ways. I made it to my room without running into anyone. I changed my clothes and took a hot shower. When I lay down in bed I found that I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for an hour and still sleep could not be found. Finally I gave up and decided to go for a walk.

I walked along the lake with the full moon shining down on me. It was so nice and quiet here, unlike phoenix where it was all sirens waling and dogs barking. The trees swayed gently and the breeze blew by leaving a slight chill.

From behind me I heard a howl, like a wolf howling. I turned to see three figures running across the grounds in a hurry. They were running towards me. I backed away scared it might be Voldemort but when they made it up to me I saw it was James, Sirius, and Peter. They were all out of breath and panting loudly.

"What are you all doing out this late?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh, you know…" James didn't seem to be able to finish his sentence so instead just nodded his head.

"You haven't seen a big dog running around, have you?" Sirius asked standing up straight.

"A dog? No, I don't think so, why?"

"We kind of lost our-"

"You mean that?" I interrupted Peter to point behind them to a very very large wolf standing and growling just a few feet from us.

"Um, yes. Thanks that would be our werewolf." James did a fake little laugh before looking fearfully at Sirius.

"Werewolf?" I asked

"Oh, yeah. You know a person that turns into a wolf. That one is ours." Sirius said looking fearfully back at James

"He doesn't look very happy." I whispered

"He isn't in a good mood tonight." James said

Before we knew it the wolf began to charge us.


	8. Chapter 8

The wolf was so close and I was so sure it was going to attack me but just when it leapt into the air James Jumped and grabbed it around the middle and pulled it back. The wolf yelped and turned to bite James. James immediately let go and fell back. The wolf became even angrier. It faced James and started to slowly step closer to him. James crawled backwards to get away.

"I got it, Prongs!" Sirius took hold of the wolfs two back legs and pulled once again making the wolf yelp. It turned to bite Sirius who backed away.

"You guys have to stop making it angrier!" Bella yelled

"Do you have any ideas?" Sirius asked annoyed "Because if you know how to calm a werewolf please let us in on it."

I didn't know why I did it but I got down on my knees. The werewolf immediately turned to look at me. I put my hands in the air to show I was surrendering. The wolf walked up to me slowly still growling. I still didn't move knowing even the littlest movement could be my death.

The wolf was nose to nose with me now. I wanted to lean away but I was too frightened to do even that. It sniffed my hair and my cheeks and licked me a little on my face. It started to nuzzle my neck and I wrapped my arms around its neck slowly.

"How did you do that?" Peter asked

"I don't know I just wanted it to know I didn't mean any harm." I said just as surprised

"In all our years we've never seen him do that." James said sitting down to catch his breath.

"In all your years? How often do you deal with werewolves?" I asked. The wolf moved away from me and was looking me in the eyes as if he were human.

"Does it matter?" James asked

"If you don't want me to tell anyone you run around with this every night then, yes it matters."

"No body cares. Lots of people have friends who are werewolves." Sirius said. Unfortunately I could see the lie under his casual demeanour.

"So, professor Dumbledore wont care?"

"Fine, what do you want?" James asked

"Who is this and why are you running around with it?"

"Its Re-"

"Wait, Peter. Don't tell her yet."

The wolf looked to each of them then back at me.

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked

"It's none of your business." Sirius stated flatly

"Fine, don't tell me," I said standing up "If you get bitten that's your fault." I walked away in a huff hoping I wouldn't trip over anything accidentally and embarrass myself.


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed that for the rest of the summer the boys avoided me and I avoided them. Lily must not have known about the wolf at all because she kept coming to see me and trying to get us all to hang out together. She didn't understand the reasoning for this sudden lapse in our friendship.

I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that voldemort was expecting me to have information and the only thing I knew was that Dumbledore and the Order had a werewolf. I didn't know how good or bad that would be. I felt tempted to ask Peter for some help but I knew he wouldn't. He didn't like helping Voldemort anymore than he had to.

Through the few weeks before school Severus had been a positive presence for me. We ate dinner together and he helped me study. I found myself getting lost in his dark eyes. They were so dark and beautiful. My favourite was when he would look at me with those dark chocolate eyes and lifted the side of his mouth in a half smile. I would sigh silently and let my heart float gently away from Edward toward Severus.

One morning I was in my room just getting dressed when there was a loud knock at the door. I wondered if it was Severus or maybe Voldemort. I mentally shivered and opened the door. Lily stood there with her red hair down to her waist and an annoyed look on her face.

"We have to talk." She said unhappily.

"Oh, come inside." I stood aside and let her enter. She immediately sat down on the couch and I sat beside her. For a second she didn't speak. she seemed to be trying to find what to say.

"Look," She started "I know you've been hanging out with Severus. I know he seems nice but he isn't what you think."

"What are you talking about? Severus is sweet." I said in surprise.

"I'm sure it seems that way but he isn't as nice as he looks."

I couldn't believe that she would say this against someone so nice. Did she even know him?

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" I asked angrily "Severus is kind and sweet and you think that you can just ruin that for me when the boys wont even talk to me now?"

Lily looked surprised at my outburst then after a second her surprise was replaced by confusion.

"Wait, why won't the boys talk to you?" She asked

All my anger disappeared. I didn't know what to tell her. Did she know? Would she freak out?

"No reason. Just a little misunderstanding." I mumbled.

"No, you have to tell me." She insisted grabbing my arm

"Its nothing, we just got into a little fight." I looked away in nervousness.

"Tell me what happened. Trust me I am an expert at all things marauders."

"I found them with a werewolf in the middle of the night."

"…Excuse me? A werewolf? Wha-why-why would they have a werewolf and why would they be out with it in the middle of the night?" she seemed at a loss for words.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me. I tried to ask but they only told me it wasn't my business."

"You are coming with me and we are going to find out." Lily said standing up

She angrily led they way outside to the stadium where the boys were laughing and yelling loudly as they flew on their brooms.

"James Potter!" Lily yelled angrily. The boys heard her clearly and immediately came down from the skies.

"Lily, my love, is everything ok?" James asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She did not change her angry expression.

"You four have some explaining to do. I just found out that you've been playing with a werewolf at the full moon."

All of the boys looked at me annoyed.

"Lily, can we talk about this inside?" James asked

"You can't avoid telling me why you've been running around with werewolves."

"We aren't avoiding anything. We just want to talk somewhere quieter." Remus said walking out of the stadium. The rest followed quietly.

When they were safely inside a classroom they pulled the desks in a circle and sat down James began.

"Lily, it's not what you think. The four of us weren't just running around with some werewolf-"

"Wait," I said realizing something "There were only three of you. Remus wasn't there."

"James, as your wife, you are supposed to tell me the truth." Lily said looking at her husband.

"Lily, I can tell you the truth. James isn't trying to lie to you. He is trying to protect me." Remus said sympathetically

"Why does he need to protect you?" Lily asked

"Because I-"

"Remus!" Sirius said quickly

"I am the werewolf." Remus said ignoring Sirius.

"Oh…Remus! Why didn't you say anything?" Lily asked

"We are the only ones who know." Sirius said

"Why? You could have trusted me." Lily said looking at everyone.

"Because you would have killed us." Peter said

"Well, I'm not happy that you actually play with him when he is in wolf form but I don't see why I would be angry enough to kill you."

"We didn't tell you the worst." James said running a hand through his hair nervously

"What could be worse?" Lily had a sudden serious expression on her face.

"We became Animagus so that we could be with Remus when he transforms."

I didn't know what that was but by Lily's expression it couldn't be good. She looked angry and her face was so red she could have exploded and I wouldn't be surprised.

"Do you know how illegal that is?" She finally asked after a minute.

"Lily, we did this when we were fifteen. There is nothing we can do about it now." James said

"You've never told anyone?" Lily asked in surprise

"No one. Ever." Sirius said

"Wait, wait. What is this?" I asked wanting to understand the conversation

"We can transform into animals." James said to me

"What animals?" I asked

"Yes. Please, tell us, what animals?"

"I am a Stag. Sirius is a dog. Peter is a rat." James said leaning back. Peter turned a light shade of pink. I felt bad for him. His whole life seemed to be crumbling around him. Kind of like me.

Lily put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"I can't believe you guys." She said

"Why is it illegal for you to be able to turn into animals?" I asked

"You have to be registered if you turn into animals."

"Why?"

"The ministry wants to know what type of animal you become in case you do something wrong."

"Oh."

Just that second the door opened and a tall white-blonde haired young man stood in the door way. He had a snobby sort of look on his face. When he saw us all sitting in a circle he snickered.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were having a support group session." He sneered.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Sirius asked standing up

"Oh, nothing. Carry on." He closed the door.


End file.
